


Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit difficult to get the Sixth Doctor to come on a date, but the Master seems to have managed it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Against his better judgement, the Sixth Doctor had agreed to a “date” with his corresponding Master. He had had quite enough of the Rani implying they were together, so if she wanted a display, she would get one. He told himself it was mostly to make her jealous, since neither the Master nor the Doctor would be paying attention to her, but a small part of him was in fact looking forward to it.

He had met the Master at an ice cream parlor, and he stomped into the establishment, ignoring the stares of the others in the parlor. They just did not appreciate his impeccable sense of fashion. Perhaps his outfit was too futuristic for them. He spotted the Master sitting in a booth in the corner, and once the Doctor obtained some chocolate ice cream, he marched right toward the Master.

“If this incarnation aims for stealth, I must say that that venture is a failure,” the Master noted, sipping at a pistachio shake. The Doctor scowled.

“Hello to you, too. I am done trying to convince you to appreciate my outfit; your fashion sense is sadly lacking. So. Let us have this ‘date.’” The Doctor sniffed, beginning to eat his chocolate. As soon as he did so, however, he noticed the Master watching him. The Master had definitely stopped drinking his shake, and seemed to find the Doctor’s face more delicious.

“Do you  _mind?_ ” The Doctor snapped.

“Chocolate ice cream is delicious. I should have gotten it,” the Master mused, taking another sip of his shake. The Doctor glared at him.

“That was not what you were staring at.”

“I was contemplating, my dear Doctor,” the Master said, putting down his shake. The Doctor took another spoonful of chocolate ice cream, watching him warily.

“Actually,  yes. I would rather like a bit of chocolate ice cream.”

The Master got up, walked around the table and kissed the Doctor, who initially protested, but then slid easily into the gesture. He could count this as one good thing about the date, at least. He had not had this in a very long time. After a while, the Master pulled away.

“There we are. Delicious chocolate.” The Master smirked. “Thank you, Doctor.” The Doctor’s first instinct was to glare, but that instinct quickly faded. He saw the people in the ice cream parlor watching them, and suddenly grinned.

“Actually, Master, I would like to taste that pistachio.”


End file.
